


the big four (elements)

by silent_masque



Series: the big four (elements that is) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M, Rapunzel as the Avatar, Rapunzel as the BEST Avatar, excuse u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_masque/pseuds/silent_masque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Avatar was spirited away to the Eastern Air Temple where she belonged, three nearly identical letters were sent out by courier hawks.</p><p>To the middle of the deepest forest in the Earth Kingdom was a letter sent, addressed to one Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III.</p><p>To the Royal Palace of the Fire Nation a hawk flew, addressed to the Royal Princess Merida.</p><p>To nowhere in particular was the third letter sent, and returned, clearly having been folded open and read, addressed to the legendary Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the big four (elements)

**Author's Note:**

> phew, chapter one is done! and so begins the long journey, i guess. written for my super precious kouhai with the help of peter and fadu u guys are the best okay thank you for this!! and for helping to cheer me on and all that. esp u kouhai for giving me the goddamn idea in the first place.
> 
> unbeta'd, but willing to talk to someone about beta'ing if you'd like to. i'd love someone i can throw ideas at and who'll make sure i don't sound stupid v uv
> 
> on that note, enjoy!
> 
> inspired by a gifset on tumblr i will find it one day!!!

When it was discovered that the Avatar had been hidden away in a tower on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom, the rest of the world sighed in relief. Her appearance put many at ease again, knowing that they now had an Avatar to protect them in case things got out of hand again, like they had with the Equalists more than a hundred years ago. She put to rest the growing tensions among the Four Nations, who were getting confused and agitated about who was meant to police the other three.

When the Avatar was freed from her prison, a nationwide day of celebration was declared in both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Even the Air Nomads and Water Tribes had small celebrations, lauding her return.

When the Avatar was spirited away to the Eastern Air Temple where she belonged, three nearly identical letters were sent out by courier hawks.

To the middle of the deepest forest in the Earth Kingdom was a letter sent, addressed to one Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III.

To the Royal Palace of the Fire Nation a hawk flew, addressed to the Royal Princess Merida.

To nowhere in particular was the third letter sent, and returned, clearly having been folded open and read, addressed to the legendary Jack Frost.

No one actually expected that hawk to find him, much less have him even open and read the letter. The last anyone had heard of Jack Frost, he had left the small squad of benders who referred to themselves as “The Guardians” for parts unknown.

Sure, there were other, legitimate bending masters, plenty qualified and willing to teach a budding Avatar, but she explicitly asked for benders her own age. (Although it might’ve been the fact that it was more like an excited puppy pleading for a treat that made the monks give in to her request.)

And how her face lit up when her Earthbending master, the one Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, stepped off flying bison, testing the ground as if it would give way beneath him if he took too strong a step.

“Wow, I, uh, didn’t expect to have an audience here or anything,” he said tentatively, glancing around at all of the monks and elders surrounding him. “Do you welcome all of your guests like this?” The silence was perhaps more unnerving than their deadpan stares, unamused by his sarcasm.

“Is he my Earthbending teacher?” broke the silence and a lithe, blond-haired girl poked her head out from behind the tallest, most stoic monk. “He doesn’t look very old. Are you sure he’s any good?” Hiccup frowned at her question before frowning down at himself, in his ratty old vest his father had made him years ago that still fit and his scrawny, awkward figure and his lack of any travel implements beyond the sack he shifted onto his right shoulder. Sure, he wasn’t exactly prime Earthbending material or anything, but he didn’t think he looked _that_ unfit for the position.

The tallest monk cleared her throat delicately, dismissing Rapunzel’s remark, before saying, “Master Hiccup, we’d like to introduce you to Avatar Rapunzel. You will be assisting her in her Earthbending training from now on.” She glanced down at Rapunzel sharply, raising an eyebrow before motioning slowly in Hiccup’s direction with a small tilt of her head.

The blond girl - Rapunzel - blinked her big, green eyes confusedly for a moment before realization dawned in them and Hiccup gave a weak laugh and a small wave - like motion with his fingers. She took a few carefully placed, barefooted steps out from behind the tall monk woman, her movements light and nimble, screaming “Airbender” to Hiccup. A few more came after that before she took off full tilt into a run at him, feet of long blond hair streaming behind her. She came to a rest a few feet in front of Hiccup, hands clasped behind her back under her long stretch of hair.

“It’s...nice to meet you, Avatar Rapunzel...?” His voice trailed off, unsure, with his hand held out awkwardly. Maybe she wasn’t the hand - shaking kind of person. The letter had mentioned something about being imprisoned in a tower for most of her life.

“I’m so happy to meet you!” A huge smile stretched over Rapunzel’s face as she ignored the hand and went straight for hugging Hiccup.

Yeah, okay. That was all right too.

She was slightly taller than him (only slightly!) and had to stoop over a little (maybe a little bit more than a little) to wrap her arms around his shoulders. For a girl who had been cooped up in a tower for eighteen years, she had a really strong grip. Hiccup wondered if it was actually possible for an Airbender to squeeze the life out of him with a hug. Rapunzel seemed like she was testing that theory out. _‘And succeeding a bit too.’_ He could practically hear the wheeze in his thoughts as he patted the bit of her arm he could reach.

“I hope we can...work together happily...!” Hiccup said, his breath coming in short puffs now.

“Rapunzel, perhaps it would be best if you didn’t choke your Earthbending master before you got to learn anything from him.” At this admonishment, Rapunzel dropped her arms hastily, taking a nimble step back and smiling sheepishly. Hiccup could see something small and green poking out from the back of her dress and his brows furrowed at it.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to, I’m just really excited to finally meet someone my own age, Master Hiccup!” Rapunzel said enthusiastically, her face breaking back out into a wide grin like before. Her hands flung out as she spun up into the air, her long, golden hair trailing behind her. “It really is a huge honor to meet you, too. I can’t wait to learn everything I can from you! Oh, this is so exciting! I’m going to be an Earthbender after today!”

Hiccup just nodded along, laughing at her excitement. It was a refreshing change to be appreciated for his bending instead of reviled for it. “Well I can’t really teach it to you all in one day, but I promise to do my best, Rapunzel.” When she floated back and touched down lightly onto the ground, she tugged on Hiccup’s hand, her face alight with what almost seemed like manic glee. (Actually, it might’ve been.)

“Come on, come on, you have to go meet Pascal and see the training grounds and _oh_ , we have to go and start training! I want to know all about Earthbending, as much as you can teach me, Master Hiccup!” Her words came out like a gust of wind, all at once in your face before slowly dying away and allowing silence to momentarily take over.

It was in one of those brief silences that Rapunzel dragged Hiccup over to the tall monk woman and bowed deeply in respect to her. Hiccup blinked up at the woman for a few seconds and she stared right back down at him, without judgment.

It was still enough to make Hiccup scramble to follow Rapunzel’s lead and bow to her too.

The babble picked up again almost immediately after Rapunzel was done springing back up and holding onto Hiccup’s hand tightly. He had half a thought to ask her to let go by telling her it was his bending hand, just to give poor Leftie a break there.

“Rapunzel, you really must calm down and allow our guest to acclimate himself and settle in first.” The monk woman had a calm and even tone, no doubt from years of the patient meditation that had eluded Rapunzel for the last eighteen years. It certainly was enough to calm Rapunzel and slow her down to the point that she spun them both around - Rapunzel rather more elegantly than Hiccup - to face the woman and pouted at her from her slightly bowed, apologetic position.

“Are you _sure_ we can’t train yet? Not even just a little bit?” Rapunzel all but whined, hands clasped together, pleading. “I want Hiccup to show me his special Earthbending moves! Hey, can you sense seismic movements like the Bei Fong clan? Oh, I’d love to learn that too if you can!”

“I mean, I can’t do it as well as them or anything, but I did learn a little bit from a, ah, friend,” Hiccup said, rubbing the arm that Rapunzel still had caught in her hands awkwardly. She gave a small squeal of delight. It was a wonder she didn’t just take off into the sky with her badly - contained excitement.

“Rapunzel, please. What did I just ask you?” said the monk woman sharply, turning her piercing gaze to Rapunzel and Hiccup shivered under her scrutiny. That definitely got Rapunzel to shut up, looking down at the ground and scraping at the brickwork with a toe. “Now, as I was saying, Hiccup, I am Monk Lifen. We at the Eastern Air Temple would like to extend our gratitude for training Avatar Rapunzel.

“We would also like to welcome you into your new home for the duration of Rapunzel’s training. If you would just follow Flynn Rider, he will show you to your quarters. Flynn?”

A well-groomed, brown-haired boy stepped out from the left, a confident, charming, and daring smile on her face that had Rapunzel blushing lightly and partially hiding her face. He looked like everything Hiccup wasn’t: tall, handsome, a lady - killer. He probably would’ve fit right in with Hiccup’s clan.

“Hello, Hiccup. If you’d just follow me, we hopefully can make this quick so that Rapunzel here doesn’t die of impatience.” Flynn had a deep, full, manly chuckle. _‘Great, another one,’_  Hiccup thought, trying to laugh nervously along with Flynn as he patted Hiccup on the back. “No, but seriously, if we make this quick, you can show Rapunzel some things she’s been dying to see.”

“Uh, yeah, sure, so...lead on, I guess? Although, uh...” he made a motion at his still - captured left hand, “I think I’m kind of going to need my hand back? So, uh, if you don’t mind, Rapunzel...”

“Oh, sorry! Sorry, sorry, I didn’t realize that I still had it!” said Rapunzel, shaking Hiccup’s hand once before dropping it. “Thanks a lot for coming here though, really!”

“If that’s that, then, we’ll be heading this way,” Flynn pointed to the pathway winding down into the trees to the right of the clearing, “After you, Hiccup.” The monks and elders who had gathered respectfully parted ways for them to pass, and Hiccup could feel every single one of their eyes pressing down on him and his unimpressive figure. They were probably expecting someone bigger when they set out a letter to the Berk clan.

Hiccup got that a lot.

“Normally this temple is an all-woman temple, but they’ve made a few concessions with the training of the Avatar and all,” Flynn said conversationally as soon as they hit the tree line. A stairway of stone steps wound itself around the mountain the central temple stood on. Flynn started down them self-assuredly. Hiccup was having doubts as to whether he’d be able to get down them at all, with their cracked and chipped and likely unstable steps.

But the last time he’d been unsure about going down steps, the meatheads in his clan started cooing over him and holding out their hands to help him down. No thanks.

“I mean, the only reason why they didn’t ask me to leave was because Rapunzel wouldn’t stop hanging around me. And you know how...” He furrowed his brows, hands gesturing to try and come up with an appropriate word, “...exciting Rapunzel can get around strangers, but she still wouldn’t stop hanging around me. So they let me stay.”

“So then...you and Rapunzel...?” Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Did this guy even have a point here or was he just showing off, maybe? A lot of guys in his clan did that, hunting bear-pigs and boar-wolves to display their prowess and garner favor with the ladies. No one ever asked Hiccup to join on these hunts, which was just the way he liked it.

“What about me and Rapunzel?” He stopped, turning around to raise an eyebrow at Hiccup. Hiccup raised an eyebrow right back. “Oh, you mean like that? No, no, I just found her in the tower was all. We’re just...friends is all.”

The way he paused over the word “friend” told Hiccup everything, but Flynn looked agitated and awkward at explaining this to Hiccup. Maybe he’d pursue it later. The silence that stretched between them was awkwardly palpable, like it was in - step with them, wedged between the two of them walking side by side.

“So this Air Temple here. Women only, you say?” Hiccup asked, trying to recover the meager conversation from that train wreck.

“If you’re looking for a girlfriend, kid, you’re looking in the wrong place. They’re all monks, see? And if she’s not a monk, she’s way too old for you, even if you are into that,” Flynn said, relaxing with the conversation change.

“No, no way. I’m not...not looking for a girlfriend, hah. I’ve, uh. There’s a girl. Back in my clan. Who I have already. Or, well, not have really, since you can’t actually ‘have’ a girl or anything, but she. Yeah. She’s great. Great! Yep, just...great,” Hiccup finished lamely, and Flynn raised an eyebrow at him. Hiccup didn’t have the heart to raise an eyebrow back.

“Doesn’t sound like you’ve got one.”

“Yeah, well. If you couldn’t tell, I’m not exactly great with the ladies. I can’t hunt a boar - wolf, it’d probably eat me before I could even get a shield up.” Hiccup kicked at a pebble and somehow managed to miss it entirely. “See, I can’t even kick this pebble, let alone hit a boar - wolf.” He flicked his fingers irritably and the pebble lifted off and sailed through the air to embed itself into a tree.

“But you could hit the boar-wolf. With your bending. Duh,” Flynn said, shaking his head. Ahh. Ignorance.

“No one in my clan bends,” Hiccup said, with the testy impatience of one who has had to explain that fact too many times. And he has. “They all wonder where I got it from. You know, they hunted the last bender who came into our territory. The only reason they didn’t do the same with me is because I’m the chief’s son.”

“Oh.”

“Yep.”

“Sounds rough.”

“You got it."

“I’m sure she’ll notice eventually.”

Hiccup sighed a great sigh. “If only.”

“Hey, you know, if it doesn’t work out with that girl, I hear the monks say that the Guardians are going to be here soon to tutor Rapunzel a little. Maybe you can try with Tooth.” Flynn winked, nudging (more like jabbing) his elbow none too gently into Hiccup’s ribs, except given the fact that Flynn was a few steps down, it was more like a jab to the hip for Hiccup.

“Ah, yeah, sure. Like she’d want to talk to someone like me. Besides, she’ll probably be busy training Rapunzel. I know I will be.” Hiccup heaved another great sigh, this one more out of weariness at the task stretching ahead of him than his impatience at Flynn’s attitude. “I’m sure it’ll be…great. Anyways, where are these quarters we’re supposed to be staying at?”

“Just over to the left right there. They’ve had them set up for whenever male monks or something drops by for a visit. So we’ll be with all the elders. It’ll be…” Flynn trailed off again, searching for a word. “…great. It’ll be great.”

“Sure it will.”

“At least it could be worse. They could be a _lot_ older than us.”

“They’re elders. They already are a lot older than us.”

“Right.”

Another uncomfortable silence stretched between them, one that Hiccup was happy to let lie. He’d dealt with more than his fair share of guys like Flynn, the kind who were so self-assured and thought they were just a gift to the world.

So maybe he was a little bitter. Could you really blame him?

“Hey, so this talk has been _great_ , but we’re here. I think that room, third door down on the left, is free. If not…I dunno, you’re on your own then.”

“It’s all right, I could definitely hold my own against some elders, you know,” Hiccup said with an uneasy laugh. If it came to it, he probably wouldn’t even try to fight for the room, just move out as quickly as possible.

“By the way, just follow the stairs back up when you’re done! Someone can probably show you the way to the training grounds or wherever Rapunzel’s run off to!” Flynn called out and Hiccup just waved him off, taking a cautious step forward towards the lodgings.

The building was about two floors tall, from what Hiccup could see, built into the side of the mountain. It wasn’t the only building this far down the mountain, but it was a rather lengthy distance away from the main temple and any other buildings. It wouldn’t be any trouble for Hiccup to get anywhere, of course, but he had a distinct feeling that none of the monks would appreciate him scaling the sides of their mountains.

It was built in the same fashion as the main temple, with a sloping, pagoda-like roof on both levels, and had a wooden plaque indicating the building was reserved for men’s use next to the door. Dark flaps of fabric hung down from the top of the doorway in some semblance of privacy. Hiccup reached a hand out and ran his hand over the wall, feeling the rough, stone texture under his fingers. It was a rather nice building, though, all in all.

“Hello? Is there anyone here who can help me out? I mean, no need to all come out at once or anything, just...take your time...” Hiccup pulled one of the flaps back, toeing his heavy shoes off at the door, just like how his dad hadn’t taught him, but he’d picked up the last time they’d wandered into a town. “I’ll just. Take that room Flynn said was open then. Sorry if that’s someone’s or anything.”

Hiccup padded down the hall, running a hand lightly along the stone walls, passing over the intermittent sliding panels before stopping in front of the one Flynn said he could have. Third door on the left. The sliding panel had a carefully drawn painting of a white daffodil on it. Hiccup slid it aside, just enough to poke his head into the room.

There couldn’t be anyone living in the room, not when it looked as spartan as it did. A small, circular window looked out over the forest below. Or, at least, it would if Hiccup were tall enough to look into it. Instead, it just let the brilliant white sunlight into the room, giving the blank room some spark of life at least. The walls were all the same, white stone as the outside, and the floor was smoothed stone, with two-thirds of it covered by a stiff tatami mat. A pillow was placed on top of a neatly folded and pressed blanket, both place in the very center of the room.

“Yep. Someone _definitely_ is living in here.” Hiccup’s voice practically echoed, bouncing off of all the stone walls. That was a great design idea right there. At least he could lift the palm of his hand up, raising a table to his right to place his sack onto.

As he sat down on the pillow, with sunlight streaming overhead, and closed his eyes, he finally took a deep breath. Being all alone in a stone room, surrounded by unfamiliar old men (who weren’t even around at the moment) was still more comfortable and felt more at home than being with his clan and his father out in the forest.

\---

The next few days were quiet.

Monk Lifen refused to allow Rapunzel to learn any Earthbending, no matter how much she begged and whined and stuck her lower lip out with her eyes wide. Instead, Rapunzel showed Hiccup around every nook and cranny of the Air Temple in defiance, even the passageways that were supposedly “secret”.

And in return, Hiccup may or may not have showed her some small Earthbending moves, which may or may not have had to stop because Rapunzel was hurling small pebbles at meditating monks.

However, three days after Hiccup’s arrival, everything changed when the Fire Nation arrived.

\---

When Hiccup wandered into the main hall to dine with Rapunzel, he could feel the change in the air. And he could see it all over Rapunzel’s face, but before he even had the chance to ask her, she burst up out of her chair and all but screamed, “My Firebending teacher is coming today!” in Hiccup’s face.

“That’s gre... Wait, Firebending teacher?” Hiccup blinked at her wide grin, her face right in front of his. There was no breathing room to be had around her, really. “Do you know who it is?”

“Well, no, but I can’t wait! It means I get to learn _bending_ soon and Monk Lifen can’t get mad at you for showing me how to move rocks or anything! It’s going to be so. Cool,” Rapunzel said seriously. “I’m going to be a full-fledged Avatar soon!”

“Wait, what do you mean, you don’t even know who your teacher is? I mean - “

A heralding trumpet ate up the rest of Hiccup’s concerns. And Rapunzel’s attention, too, given the fact that she raced out of the dining hall as soon as she heard it, her long blond hair streaming out behind her in bouncing waves.

“Wait, wait, Rapunzel, my leg’s caught in your hair!”

“Well then that means you should keep up!”

When the both of them burst out into the clearing that Hiccup had first flown into, there was an entourage of Fire Nation soldiers and their lizards.

Well. That wasn’t really what Hiccup had been expecting.

“Where’s my new teacher?” Rapunzel asked, looking around. Her face deepened into a frown the more she glanced around.

“Over here! I’m just - just trying to - oh, will you just get out of the way? This is more important right now!” A head of brilliant red hair poked out from between the crowd of soldiers first before the rest of the girl shoved her way through them. “And you’re all daft if you think I’m going to let you stay here with me, too!”

Rapunzel all but squealed when she saw the girl, rushing over to her and inadvertently dragging Hiccup with, since his leg was still caught in her hair.

“Rapunzel! My name is Rapunzel and this guy here is Hiccup and he’s my Earthbending teacher and, well. He isn’t really supposed to be teaching me anything yet, but _maybe_ I’ve learned a _little_ bit from him already,” she said with a wink. “And I can’t wait to learn from you because this is going to be so much fun and I get to finally lea - “

“Whoa there, slow down a bit and take a breath there, Rapunzel.” Her face broke out into an affectionate grin, shaking her head at the torrent of words that was coming from Rapunzel. She was already liking this girl, though. She got to the point. Now the boy - Hiccup? - on the other hand...

She squinted in Hiccup’s direction, sizing up his build before her eyes widened. “That scrawny, little thing there’s an Earthbender? You’re kidding.” And then she burst out into a loud, raucous laughter. “Oh thank _God_ , I was worried we were left with this little shrimp for an Avatar and I’d have to teach him how to Firebend. He looks like he’d fry if he even _tried_ to bend a flame.”

Rapunzel giggled before catching an unamused glare from Hiccup. At that, she just hid her grin behind her hand and still shared an amused glance with the red-haired girl.

“I’m not that small! And I can Earthbend just fine. There’s no need to make fun of my bending, you know,” he said flatly.

“Oi, I’m just kidding, y’know. You don’t need to make a face like _that_ at me,” the girl said, rolling her eyes at Hiccup. What a killjoy, taking her seriously. “Besides, I’ll be Rapunzel’s Firebending teacher, so you’ve got to be nice to me too. My name’s - “

“Princess Merida, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Her voice made both Hiccup and Rapunzel jump, although Merida preened at the elder. Monk Lifen dipped her head in greeting towards the redhead. strode over with her practiced, calm air made Hiccup’s glare smooth out into a neutral expression and made Rapunzel step aside in acquiescence. “We’re just making the final arrangements with your guard at the moment.” And with that, a deep frown set itself into Merida’s face.

“Ugh, I’m sorry Mother’s being such a hassle with this whole guard thing. I don’t understand why she can’t just leave me to do this one thing on my own,” Merida huffed. Her hands carded through her hair, pulling on the tips of it in frustration. Her mother had wanted a full squadron of men with her. Honestly, she was lucky to have even argued down to a guard of five. “I don’t even know why she wouldn’t let me come alone. Daddy’s completely fine with it too! But no, it’s all ‘You’re a princess and you’re not allowed to be left alone’ with her.”

“You should do as your mother says.” Hiccup and Merida both turned to look in shock at Rapunzel, who nodded seriously at her statement. “She only has your best interests at heart, after all.” Merida’s mouth dropped at that, and then slowly morphed into disgust.

“Sure, ‘best interests’.” Merida even used air quotes, just to make sure her sarcasm got across. The Avatar here (of this, Merida was fairly certain of, seeing as how they’d already established that shrimp-Hiccup wasn’t it) didn’t exactly seem like a terribly bright one to her.

“It would be no strain on our resources to have a small guard accompany you, if that’s what your mother wishes.” No one was going to side with her on this, it seemed. A guard even had permission to accompany her now from the elder monk herself.

Merida let out a distressed groan, already imagining all of the things she wouldn’t be allowed to do with a guard around. Her shriek when she received the letter could’ve been heard from anywhere in the castle. It was practically a godsend to have an excuse to be out of the palace, what with all of the talks of marriage and suitors her mother had been trying to push onto her. But no. Mother simply insisted that Merida take armed soldiers with her, and even though Daddy clearly didn’t agree, he always sided with Mother, and Merida hadn’t been able to dissuade either of them.

They wouldn’t even let her do _anything_ because they’d all be terrified that word would get back to Mother that “Merida did something dangerous and got hurt!” and no one wanted to be that person who had to break the news to Mother.

But, really, it was all Mother’s fault for being so uptight about the whole situation.

“However, seeing as your mother isn’t present, we may be able to work out some...alternate arrangements with your guard.” Monk Lifen wore a small, amused smile, watching Merida’s hands slowly pull themselves out of her hair.

“Wait, you don’t mean...” Her voice trailed off as she glanced over at the small band of soldiers who were meant to accompany her. They were walking off in the other direction, following some brown - haired kid. “Oh yes.” And a wicked smile broke out on her face as she grabbed Rapunzel’s hand. “Let’s go learn some Firebending!”

“Wait, hang on, I was here first, and I already started, so that means I should contin “

“Exactly, you already started, so that means that it’s my turn to go - “

“Guys, guys, you can _both_ teach me, it’s fine!”

“Nobody will be teaching Rapunzel anything yet.”

“What?” all three of them said at the same time.

“And no one _should’ve_ taught her any bending, yet.” Monk Lifen raised a severe eyebrow in Hiccup’s direction, which Merida had to snicker at. Served him right for trying to teach Rapunzel before she got to teach her anything. “But we will wait for Princess Merida to settle herself. Tomorrow you may begin non-bending training.”

“What, we still can’t teach her how to bend?” Merida was indignant and tugged Rapunzel’s hand into her own folded arms.

“ _Patience_ , Princess Merida. We’re waiting on one final person before we begin Rapunzel’s bending.” Monk Lifen was the very picture of peace and tranquility. Nothing else could’ve irritated Merida so. “Shall I show you to your room?”

“Wait, but I want to show her where she’s going to stay!” Rapunzel said indignantly, grabbing Merida’s hands in hers.

Monk Lifen’s gaze turned sharp as it flitted towards Merida, and she shivered involuntarily. “Some other time. I have matters I must discuss with Princess Merida.”

“Actually, it’s _just_ Merida. None of this princess business here. Unless Rapunzel wants to call me Master Merida or something.” They grinned at each other, and Hiccup the scrawny one shook his head in exasperation. Monk Lifen just cleared her throat with what Merida suspected was a touch of exasperation. Or irritation. Or both? Merida had been on the receiving end of any combination of those.

But when Merida glanced up at the monk, she was as placid as a mirror, through which Merida could see her own cool attitude towards the monk.

So it was mutual, then.

“Then Merida. Shall I show you to your room?” Monk Lifen was already moving away towards the main temple in a slow, measured gait. Merida gave her new friend a final, wicked grin, and Hiccup a punch in the scrawny arm before chasing after the monk. The uneven cobblestone didn’t make her trip, though. That would be “unladylike”, or something to that effect. Whatever the term it was her mother liked to use. She did, however, fall flat on her face when her foot caught on one of the awkwardly raised stones.

Oh god, and she could hear Hiccup laughing from the distance.

“So what was it you needed to talk to me about, exactly?” When Merida caught up with the monk, her face was red because it was hot out. Not because she was embarrassed. Nor because of the exertion of chasing after the monk. ‘Course not. Monk Lifen didn’t answer, though, just kept her face pointed straight forward. Merida raised an eyebrow at that, frowning.

Was she really getting the cold shoulder from the head monk? Was this truly happening?

Merida huffed in response, folding her arms in a _completely ladylike manner_ , and pouted. Also in a completely ladylike manner. Her mother would (not) be proud.

It wasn’t until they’d crossed the threshold into the main temple that Monk Lifen began to speak, her voice echoing off the smooth stone halls. “Your mother warns of your upcoming betrothal.”

“What.” That was certainly some way to open.

“It is to my knowledge that when your parents have decided on a man, they’ll make the announcement, and you’ll have two months before the wedding,” Monk Lifen said, her face still as placid as ever. Merida wanted to punch it, but even she knew that wasn’t ladylike.

It went unspoken between them that Merida wouldn’t be allowed to stay after her wedding.

“Wait, wait, wait. I wasn’t told anything of this! Why wasn’t I notified of this?!” She stomped down the hall as she kept up. With the stone hallway, it sounded like there were people following them. Loudly. Merida could barely stop herself from turning around to make sure there wasn’t a hoard of Fire Nation soldiers that her mother would no doubt have sent. The weird thing was that it wasn’t just a lack of Fire Nation soldiers. There was also a general lack of...people. The halls that had sort of echoiness they took on back at the Palace, when there was no one around.

“Perhaps your mother thought best not to tell you because of the way you’re acting right now.” That was the most condescending eyebrow raise Merida had ever encountered. And she had been at the receiving end of her _mother’s_ condescending eyebrow raises.

“Ugh, I knew that I was going to have to get married, but why couldn’t they have put it off or something? Ask them to put it off! I have more important things to do than go and get married! I have to train Rapunzel still! What d’ya mean I’ve only got two months?!” Merida shouted, and honestly, why wasn’t anyone around to watch her make a scene?

“There’s very little influence I have in the court of the Fire Lord, you understand.”

“That’s...that’s...! You’re Rapunzel’s Master! You’re the Avatar’s Master! Mother and Papa will listen! They may be Fire Nation but they’ll respect you!” Honestly, was nothing even getting through with this monk? Merida threw her hands up in frustration.

“That may be the case, but your mother is well-known for being rather...obstinate, you must admit. When she wants things done her way, she gets them done her way.” There was a quirk of a smile on the monk’s face and Merida wanted nothing more than to punch it right off. “Thus, I’m afraid I’m powerless to stop your betrothal. It will be a pleasure to work with you, for the short time that we have together. I hope you make it worth Rapunzel’s time.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ah, here is your room, right here. Would you like to take a moment to collect yourself? I can notify your guards of your current location.” And with that, the monk turned away and began to stalk off back the way they’d come.

How irritating.

Merida frowned at the door Monk Lifen had dropped her off at, knocking on the wood work. Solid. The next closest room was a few yards down the hall. Just like back at home. She sighed, pushing the door open with her hand. Or at least trying to. The solid, wooden door was just as steadfast as her mother. What kind of a door was this, even? It only budged - and barely, at that - when Merida put her shoulder against the door and pushed with all her body. At least she was getting _somewhere_. A little.

Monk Lifen had to have done this on purpose.

After three good shoves, the door finally creaked open enough for Merida to shimmy her way through. It took just as many shoves to get it closed before she could slide down against its frame and take a deep breath and look around.

All in all, it was a fairly nice place. There was a rolled up futon in the back right, propped up in the corner. It was spacious and all the walls were a smoothed, cool stone under her hands. She slipped off her restricting shoes to feel the worn floor beneath her feet. So much better than those ridiculous, binding shoes she had to wear around the Palace. Maybe she’d actually get sensible shoes around here. Maybe Rapunzel would lend her some? The room was filled with a natural light coming in from the row of small, circular windows in the back, covered by a thin paper. There was a tatami mat covering the floor on the right half. There was a table and a couple of stools on the left, in front of Merida.

Actually, it was _nicer_ than Merida’s room back home. Except she did miss her thick blankets and ridiculous amounts of pillows. Could she ask for one somewhere? Or could she get a few sent from home? Glancing around with as discerning an eye as she could have towards interior decoration, it was rather...okay, it was completely sparse. But that was all right because her room back home didn’t have much in the way of decoration either.

She pulled herself up from the ground stiffly, rolling her shoulders back and glaring at the door. That had to be intentional on Monk Lifen’s part. It just had to be. Whatever. Merida wasn’t going to hate the room just because of the stupid door. It was a pretty nice room. If maybe a little chilly. Okay, actually, Merida could see how it would get a lot chilly.

She lumbered over to the futon, unrolling it onto the mat area.

Oh look. There was a pillow she wanted. And a blanket wrapped around it, too. It was a heavy, scratchy, wool one, but it was still better than nothing. Sort of.

\---

Rapunzel sat on the cobblestone area where monks were supposed to be meditating. Hiccup was to her left and Merida was to her right. And they were all equally _bored_.

It was all because of the stupid no bending rule.

Rapunzel floated a feather around the field, pouting slightly as she tracked its progress. Maybe she was doing a little bending, blowing the feather up whenever it threatened to drop. Maybe she wasn’t. Maybe it was just a very lucky wind. That was the story she was planning to stick with anyways.

But a feather could only provide so much enjoyment. Eventually Rapunzel let it float on its own to the ground.

How exciting.

She let herself fall backwards, groaning at the sheer _mind-numbing boringness_ of their situation right now. The no bending rule could kiss Merida’s butt. Which Merida said it could numerous times. A small smile spread across Rapunzel’s face at the thought, as she turned her head towards Merida. She opened her mouth to say something before -

“Monk Lifen, Monk Lifen! Monk Lifen? Do you guys know where Monk - “ Rapunzel jerked up when she heard that voice, looking over at Flynn with wide eyes. And maybe her face was a little red. Only a tiny bit. “Oh, sorry ‘Punzel. Didn’t mean any disrespect or anything. I just have to find Monk Lifen. Do you know where she is?”

The three of them shook their heads at the same time, although Rapunzel jumped up and took bounding steps towards Flynn. Just to talk to him, of course. Yep. No other reason.

“Well, I could probably walk you over to her? We could go find her together! I’m sure she’s meditating somewhere, maybe?” the words were coming out maybe a little bit faster than Rapunzel intended for them, “ I’ll go with you, it’s no big thing or anything.” Was that Merida laughing over there too? “We all three of us can go too! It’ll be good, they don’t know their way around the temple either.” She gave a slightly nervous laugh, turning back to those two lazybums and mouthing for them to “Come on!”

Hiccup just blinked. At least Merida got the message and strolled over and took Rapunzel’s arm. Then Hiccup got the memo.

Okay, so maybe her Earthbending master was going to be a little slow. That was okay, Rapunzel could work with that. Probably.

“Let’s go, I think she’s probably somewhere over here!” Rapunzel nearly reached for Flynn’s hand, but quickly changed direction and grabbed for Merida’s instead, pulling her along. “Come on, Merida, pick up your feet more!”

“Ach, Rapunzel, slow down! Not all of us can just float around, you know!” Merida shouted right back and Rapunzel had to laugh at that, maybe going a little bit faster. Just a tiny bit.

“We’re almost there, just take a right up here, boys!” Rapunzel shouted back at Hiccup and Flynn, taking their sweet time. And they...weren’t really talking. Rapunzel had to pout at that, but she supposed it just couldn’t be helped. “And try getting to know each other too! It doesn’t hurt!”

“We already tried,” she thought she heard Hiccup mutter.

It was easier to just ignore that.

“Come on, just right over...here!” Rapunzel whispered, coming to a light stop. Or at least trying to come to a light stop before Merida barreled right into her from behind. Maybe she’d gone a little bit too fast. “Oof, Merida! Shh! The monks meditate over here sometimes and you have to be quiet!”

“Why’re we - “

“Shhhh!” Merida and Rapunzel shushed at the same time, crawling closer to the door they landed next to.

“Why do we have to be quiet?” Hiccup hissed, pulling Merida up off of Rapunzel while Flynn offered his own to Rapunzel with a casual smile. Rapunzel had to pull a silly smile at that. And maybe blushing a little bit too. But, you know, it was hard to tell in these dimly lit hallways.

Merida dusted her skirt off and rolled her eyes at Hiccup. “`Punzel here says that monks like to meditate over this way.” Rapunzel waved her arms at the both of them, making another shushing motion because clearly, neither of them understood this quiet business, for some reason. Honestly, was it that difficult?

“I think she’s over here, now shhh!” Rapunzel whispered, running back and tugging Flynn forward by his shirt sleeve. “Why do you need to talk to Monk Lifen?”

Flynn hesitated, glancing over at the door, before finally sighing and plugging an ear. “Don’t want you thinking that I’m some sort of errand boy or anything. I’m being nice here, all right? But, I’m supposed to notify her when the Guardians arrive.”

The squeal that Rapunzel let out echoed way too well through the hallways. The door opened to a disapproving Monk Lifen and another monk Rapunzel had yet to meet.

“Rapunzel, what have I told you about snooping?” Monk Lifen raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well, uh. Well, Flynn here had some news for you!” Rapunzel may or may not have shouted, pulling Flynn forward before bowing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Monk Lifen. None of us were eavesdropping. We were just trying to find you, and then Merida ran into me, and then - well, actually that’s the entire story. But we didn’t mean any harm by it or anything!”

“That’s quite enough, Rapunzel.” Monk Lifen held open the door and gestured to come in. “Flynn, if you’d please. If you want to wait here, you can, but no eavesdropping.”

And when Flynn wandered into the room, she slammed the door shut.

“She’s got to teach me how to open that door so easily,” Merida muttered, frowning. Rapunzel sighed, leaning back on her heels before turning around and stalking away from the door. “Oh, where’re you going, `Punzel?”

“Not gonna eavesdrop! Monk Lifen said not to!” And then she turned around, and Hiccup and Merida shared a _look_.

Well, it was nice that they were friends, but...Rapunzel didn’t like that look.

“Well, she didn’t say that we couldn’t eavesdrop, exactly,” Merida drawled. Hiccup looked about as uncomfortable as Rapunzel felt at the prospect.

“B - but we can’t! Monk Lifen said not to! We can’t just break go against an order from her!” Rapunzel ran over to tug Merida away from the door, but Hiccup already took her spot. “Hiccup, no! She said not to!”

“I mean, I agree that we probably shouldn’t, but...” Hiccup was whispering at least. That didn’t exactly bring much comfort to Rapunzel, though. She made a cutting - off motion, struggling to keep Merida under control. The same Merida who was motioning Hiccup on. The traitor.

Rapunzel’s glare unfortunately wasn’t scary enough to dissuade Hiccup from delicately pressing his ear against the door. Even when she frowned as disapprovingly as possible. Nothing. He still pursed his lips and pressed more against the door. Rapunzel was so taken trying to carve daggers into Hiccup that she didn’t even realize when Merida wiggled out of her grip. Traitors. The both of them. She levelled a dirty look at the both of them before slumping down on the opposite wall in a huff, arms crossed.

She couldn’t exactly tell them off, since, truth be told, Monk Lifen hadn’t told them not to eavesdrop and...okay, maybe Rapunzel wanted to know what they were talking about too. But Monk Lifen had told her not to! So she couldn’t. Eavesdrop. That was what she couldn’t do. Tapping her chin, her face creased into a frown.

If she heard it from Merida and Hiccup later, though. That wouldn’t be eavesdropping.

Rapunzel sprung up when she saw the door start to move, though. “Oh, quick, quick, move!” At least Merida and Hiccup got the same idea too, even as she ran over to pull them away from the door swinging outward.

“Oi, we got - “

“I know - “

“ - this, you don’t - “

“ - she’s coming, don’t - “

“ - have to shove!”

“ - shove!” They all three of them slapped at each others’ hands. Although mostly Merida’s slaps stung. Hiccup’s were wimpy little slaps. At least Rapunzel had nails.

“Is there a problem here?”

“Nothing!” the three of them said at the same time, hands still slapping at each other for a moment before Rapunzel grabbed and held one of each of their hands fast.

Monk Lifen raised an eyebrow in response.

Rapunzel cringed a little. And then a small smile broke out on the monk’s face.

“If that’s the case, then you may begin your bending training tomorrow.”

Rapunzel immediately dropped both of their hands to hold her hands up to her mouth and scream, “What?!” To which Monk Lifen simply nodded and Merida squealed too and hugged Rapunzel tightly and Hiccup got pulled into Merida’s hug too and rolled his eyes and Flynn...patted a shoulder awkwardly.

“We’re going to be Firebending tomorrow!”

“Oh no. We’re going to be Earthbending because I was here first.”

“Um, actually, I say Rapunzel here should learn some good old nonbending tactics first because _I was the one who found her_.”

Neither Merida nor Hiccup had a good response to that.

\---

“So what was it that Monk Lifen was talking about today anyways?”

The three of them were sprawled out on the cobblestone again, counting the hours until they could start bending. Although maybe Rapunzel was bending another feather into Hiccup’s face. Maybe.

“Oh, something about a guy who was really unreliable and wasn’t cooperating with the monks or something?” Merida replied, shooting a flame at the feather and burning it just inches from Hiccup’s face.

“That was rude,” Hiccup said, trying to wave away the smoke and maybe bending a pebble at Merida’s head in response. “And they were talking about how the Guardians are here, too. And turns out they’re going to teach you bending too. You know you’re going to be learning from the Sandman? I mean, I get to as well but. Wow. That’s amazing.”

“I’m going to learn how to Earthbend tomorrow.”

“Who d’you think they were talking about?”

“I’m going to learn how to Firebend tomorrow.”

“...Rapunzel, did the monks ever give you a Waterbending teacher?” Hiccup asked, rolling over onto his stomach to watch the sunset. It really was nice from up in these mou -

“WAIT. I DON’T HAVE A WATERBENDING TEACHER.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am [tumblr](http://the-neverendingdrums.tumblr.com/) occasionally too


End file.
